Blood in the Air 2: Peacemakers
by SuperNova
Summary: Episode 2. The gaang finally has time to breathe, and briefly go their separate ways. In the south pole, Aang tries to make peace between the native tribe and the northern visitors. In the Earth kingdom Toph tries to make peace with her parents. And in the fire nation Zuko tries to find peace within himself.


Previously, on Avatar

Aang: You see that? Settling feuds and making peace. All in a days work for the Avatar.  
~The Great Divide~

Zuko: Why are you telling me this?  
Iroh: Because understanding the struggle between your two great-grandfathers, can help you better understand the battle within yourself. Evil and good are always at war inside you, Zuko. It is your nature, your legacy. But there is a bright side. What happened generations ago can be resolved now…by you. Because of your legacy, you alone can cleanse the sins of our family and the fire nation. Born in you, along with all this strife, is the power to restore balance to the world.  
~The Avatar and the Firelord~

Zuko: I can't believe there are still living dragons. My Uncle Iroh said he faced the last dragon and killed it.  
Aang: So, your Uncle lied.  
Sun Warrior Chief: Actually, it wasn't a total lie. Iroh was the last outsider to face the masters. They deemed him worthy and passed the secret onto him as well.  
~The Firebending Masters~

Zuko: I can't believe a year ago my purpose in life was hunting you down, and now…  
Aang: And now we're friends.  
Zuko: Yeah…we are friends.  
~Avatar Aang~

Aang rested on the top of the ship's bridge, the very same ship that had been to sent to pick up a group of now dead fire nation soldiers. The same ship that Suki, Sokka and Toph had found shelter on, and where he and Katara met them instead of on the Earthen shoreline. The very same ship where he discovered the existance of an airbender that took lives just a few days prior.  
It was dark now, in the middle of the night with the stars and moon shining brightly, most everyone else alseep. Only a few of the crew roamed the ship, sailing back to the inner islands of the fire nation. His friends thought he was asleep too, nestled in a cot and covered in blankets. But he couldn't sleep.  
Aang sighed, feeling a deep ache at the returning thought of an airbender who didn't understand the ways of monks, killing whomever they pleased. It was a hard thought to shake, and really only one other could even distract him. Agni, and his disappearance from the fire nation. An imbalance that needed to be righted, and could be done only by him. A job to do.  
Aang finally drifted down from the perch, stepping softly as he walked to where his friends were sleeping. Toph, Suki, Sokka, and Katara, who rested right beside his empty cot. He felt a pang of guilt for considering what he was about to do, to leave them behind briefly to enage in this task, but he needed the time alone. With a final sigh, he left a note on his pillow, to be found by whomever awoke first. It was an apology to Katara, reassuring her this wouldn't take long and he would return to her. To the others, he knew they'd be ok sailing along in the now friendly fire ship, away from danger, and that he'd met them all in the capital once he was done with this side meeting.  
He returned outside, where Appa rested. He didn't even need to prod the bison, the huge eyes opening as soon as he neared. Together, they flew off in the starry sky, heading north, to a island forgettion by the modern world.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The morning sun was just rising when the island came within sight, and Aang felt slightly better, as if meeting old friends. Which in a way he was, after Ran and Sha's mysterious rescue on the deep cavern, he felt a familarity with them, and it even seemed they were inviting him back. So now, as Appa flew over the stone ruins of an ancient city, he search for any evidence of the sun warriors he knew had to be nearby.  
"Well, look who came back." A snarky voice greeted Aang as he landed, originating from Ham Ghao. The high priests emerged from a temple, arms crossed over his shirtless chest as he looked Aang over with disdain. "Returned to challenge the masters again? Your timing is good, they haven't had breakfast yet."  
Aang gave a cheery wave, jumping down as soon as Appa landed. "I'm not here to challenge anybody. But I would like to talk to them. I think they're expecting me."  
"Expecting you? Oh hohoho, they MUST be hungry. Of course you are little more than a toothpick." The Ham Ghao pointed to the mountain, lit by the morning sun, looking very different from the dark behemoth Aang and Zuko scaled at sunset.  
Aang followed the priest's gesture. "So, just like last time? Climb up, or can I fly this time? And does the gong have to be rung?"  
A devious grin spread cross the high priest's face as he thought of a new task for Aang, but his mirth was cut short when the Sun Warrior Chieftain joined them. "The masters accepted you once, you are allowed to see them all you want. But know they might not be in the mood for visitors."  
Aang bowed in respect, then collected his glider staff. "Thank you. I won't take long." He leapt into the air, spreading out the glider wings and flying to the top of the mountain. The plateau was empty, baring no indication of where the dragon masters might be. No problem, he could find them.  
Aang tucked into roll as he descended, softening his landing with an air gust. He sprang to his feet, glancing to the two cave holes on either side. When he was last there, he saw the dragons emerge from them, and figured there may be deep caverns under the mountaintop. With airbending he hastened his pace, nearly racing into the left cave entrance and through the winding tunnels. The path started to slope, and the further in he went the deeper it became.  
Finally he saw the glow of distant light on the walls, and the tunnel opened up to a massivee cave. A twenty feet bonfire was roaring in the center, and Ran and Sha laid near it, basking in the heat. Aang took a breath, and approached the resting dragons.  
"Greetings Ran, Sha. I came as you requested." He became nervous as they turned thier attention to him. "At least, I think you requested me here...right?"  
Sha remained quiet, watching Aang for a long moment, then shifting her gaze toward the tunnels. She and Ran both appeared to expect something more, and it occured to Aang that they didn't expect him to be alone. "Oh, you're looking for Zuko? He's really sorry he couldn't make it, but there's trouble in the fire nation."  
That got thier attention, and he continued. "Which brings me as to why I'm here. I'm looking for Agni. We know he left the fire nation when the war started, and I'm trying to bring him back. Do you know where he is?"  
Ran and Sha shared glances, and both shook thier head, leaving Aang crestfallen. "Is there anyone else who would? There has to be hope somewhere." He noticed a slight change in thier expressions, and he was certain they sharing a smirk.  
Sha rose, shuffling closer to Aang as she moved her tail to the airbender. The very tip of the appendage was gently wrapped around an object, placed near Aang's feet. Sha unwrapped and withdrew her tail, revealing a two foot tall egg.  
"An egg?" Aang blinked, kneeling to get a closer look. "Your egg? This is an honor...but I don't know how to take care of a dragon egg..." He through for a moment, wondering if it was really meant for him. "Wait, that's why you wanted Zuko here! It for him, isn't it?" The dragons responded with a nod, and he grinned.  
"I'll be sure to deliver it safely. Thank you very much." The dragons seem pleased with his response, and settled back into thier former positions. It appeared the conversation was over, but it wasn't for naught. He gently picked up the egg, and speed walked back to the surface.  
Aang returned to where Appa was napping, seeing the tribe mulling around waiting for him. Ham Ghao and the chief were the first to notice his early return. "THe masters dismissed y... no... what is that you carry?" The chieftain approached, eyes wide with wonder. "By the heavens, an egg!"  
Aang nodded, slightly amused at the shock in the warrior's faces. He guessed they haven't seen an egg for quite a while. "Yes...it seemed Sha decided to entrust to me."  
"The master Sha entrusted you with her only egg?! Sha has never produced an offspring."  
"This is highly unusual, surely Sha meant for you to bring it to us!" Ham Ghao reached for the egg, but Aang backed away with a shake of his head."No, I don't think so."  
"Sha would make her intentions clear," The chieftain asserted, silencing his priest. "Avatar Aang, you have been blessed with a rare gift. Protect it with your life."  
Aang relaxed when it seemed they weren't going to snatch it from him. "I will. Perhaps we'll see each other again. Maybe when it hatches, We'll come show it to you!"  
"Please... Ren and Sha would like to see their child." The chieftain bowed, much to the priest's shock, but he quickly followed suit. "Good travels, Avatar."  
Aang returned the bow, then carefully climbed Appa's tail, to avoid mishandling the egg and dropping it. Soon both avatar and bison were taking off, returning to the heart of the fire nation.  
"...he's going to drop it, isn't he." The chieftain sighed, "Probably."

Suki gripped the railing as she leaned over as far as she could without falling in. She had been watching the smaller islands pass by for hours, and just a few minutes before she noticed the ship had company. Wolf dolphins were splashing and jumping out of the water, some howling into the air, and some squeaking to each other. "Wow! Sokka! Katara! Look over here!"  
Katara rushed to Suki's side, grinning from ear to ear, having never seen wolf dolphins before. "Wow, Gran Gran used to tell us stories about them! Look how beautiful... SOKKA!" She shouted at her brother, who leaned over the rail with a hunting spear. "What? A guy's gotta eat!"  
Suki gave him a glare. "There's plently of food in the galley! Don't be greedy!"  
"But... wolf dolphins! ACK!" Sokka fell over as a water whip smacked him right in the forehead. Katara rolled her eyes and smiled as one of the creatures squealed at her in delight. "I think they liked that."  
Suki gave a mirthful chuckle. "I agree." She watched the sea creatures play, thinking Aang would have like to see this as well. She didn't mention it out loud, however. "It's a beautiful day out. Perfect for another trip to the beach."  
"Yea. I wish Aang was here, he loved to splash around in the water and make sand air temples." Katara sighed, remembering the note she found that morning. She was worried about him and wondered if he was okay, or if he was even able to come back. Suki's news was devastating to him.  
Suki rested a hand on Katara's shoulder, trying to reassure her. "He'll get a chance later, I'm sure." Again she watched the passing landscape, as the mainland started to become visible. As they got closer, more and more ships were passing them, or being passed. The fire nation's navy was returning home, and the seas were becoming crowded. "There's so many ships coming around. I wonder if there be any ports availble when we hit the capital."  
"A lot of ships were posted at distant harbors or around the islands. The fleet might be too big to dock at once. Maybe Zuko will dismantle some ships?" Katara watched as they neared, the horizon filling with hulking black and rusted steel hulls.  
"He better. Some of them are butt ugly." Toph stated, joining them at the railing. Thanks to Katara's multiple healing sessions, her leg mended sooner then expected, enough for her to walk on her own.  
"Toph, glad to see you are up and about! And just in time, we're nearly at the harbor." Katara smiled, even tough the earthbender couldn't see it.  
"Good. I can't wait to get back on solid land. The sooner the better, as it seems these guys are getting eager to get of us." She pointed back to some of the sailors, who were muttering against themselves.  
"Old habits die hard. It will be a while before war mentality begins to change." Katara also looked forward to being on land, if only to be in friendly company again. "I wonder if Aang is back..."  
Momo chittered as he emerged from below, fur covered into two different kinds of fruit jelly and making tracks wherever his feet touched the deck. A slice of break was stuck on the lemur's head, and some slices of jerky were adhered to his tail, just from the jam covered fur.  
"Erm... or maybe its just Momo making a mess of the galley." Katara snickered as the lemur tried in vain to lick himself clean. "Too bad Appa isn't here, he could clean Momo with one lick!"  
Suki shook her head, sighing as she returned downstairs. If the monkey did make a mess, it was only right to clean up. Toph snickered, wishing she could see that. "Or eat him."  
"Suki, wait!" Sokka called after her, following the Kyoshi warrior down into the hold. "Suki... I'm sorry about earlier. I should have been the one to talk to Aang. It wasn't fair."  
Suki blinked, not expecting Sokka to bring it up, even days later. "Oh...ah, don't worry about it, Sokka." She continued on her way, cringing when she saw just how bad the galley was. Lemur prints were all over the wall and ceiling, the jams that had covered him were puddles on the floor. Dry cereals were tipped over, bread slices were in humps of crumbs, and dried meats lay scattered with lemur saliva all over it.  
"...wow, Momo is a one-lemur wrecking crew." Sokka nudged a piece of bread, cemented to the floor with honey, with his foot. "Yea, that isn't coming loose."  
"It'd be easier just to make a new galley." Suki found a broom, starting with sweeping the spilled cereal. "...It was my fault anyway."  
"How is this mess your fault? Momo can't really control himself around food..."  
"Not this...the other day." Suki sighed as she cleaned the floor, the cereal requiring several dumps of the dustpan into a trash bin. "Living on a neutral island...I've never had to break bad news to anyone. I don't know if I did it to soon,or too fast, but it feels that I shouldn't have told him at all."  
"He had to know one way or another." Sokka lifted a barrel of spilled jerky, sighing at all of the ruined and slobbery meat. "I don't think there is a way you could have softened the blow. Finding out there is another person from your culture, but they are almost your complete opposite... that is rough."  
Suki nodded, unable to push the thought out of her mind. "I can't imagine what it's like...but he still has us. I hope that's enough."  
"I hope it is enough to bring him back. I heard Katara crying last night... she is worried about him."  
Suki felt bad for the younger girl, considering how much care she put into those in thier close knit group. Once the cereal was cleaned, she fetched a pail of water, and set to work to scrub the jelly off the deck. "It's not normal for him to leave, is it?"  
"He left a few times, but it was always on avatar business. You know, spiritual stuff, and he never left note. This time it feels... different, and I think Katara knows it isn't the same." Sokka glared at Momo as the lemur glided in, perched on his head, and chewed on a dried prune.  
Suki couldn't help but chuckle as Momo perched, leaving jelly marks on Sokka's scalp. Discreetly she stood, nearing the water tribe boy step by step until she grabbed the lemur. "Time for a bath, Momo."  
Momo chittered, his tail suddenly puffing, standing out against patched of jelly-matted fur. Sokka grinned deviously, "Oh yea, a bath! I bet he will just loooove that!"  
Suki kept her grip firm, shoving the small monkey into the water bucket, using a cloth to work the sticky substance from his fur. Momo stuggled, emitting a high pitched shriek every few seconds, as if he were being tortured. "You brought it on yourself, little guy."  
"You know he will just do the same thing in an hour. We should get off the ship as soon as possible before the galley cook thinks of a recipe for lemur." Sokka glanced to the side, where a burly cook in a dirty apron held a ladel rather menacingly.

~~~~~~~

Aang left Appa in the central garden of Zuko's palace, which seemed to becoming the bison's favorite spot, since their was always servants waiting to feed him melons and tree fruits. The stranges looks Aang received didn't phase him at all, since he was carrying an egg belonging to a specis long thought extinct. Even Chai forgot to rant his usual spiel about not having an appointment, merely gaping while Aang entered the throne room.  
Zuko glanced up when another person entered, not expecting anyone for another hour at least. "Aang, wel...what is that?" He pointed at the egg, thinking it looked simular to a platybus bear egg. Aang grinned, rubbing the hardened shell with a hand. "After the last encounter with the dragons, I decided to return to their home island, though I think they expected you to be there as well.  
Zuko climbed down from the platform as Aang walked up. "Eh...I couldn't leave so soon after-" "I know, I told them that. And I think they understood. But, since you weren't there, I think they wanted me to deliver this to you." He gently pressed the egg into Zuko's hands, the firelord accepting the strange gift. "An egg...from the dragons?"  
"A dragon's egg?" Iroh's old voice called from the lengthly corridor where he had been strolling after an afternoon nap. He wore traditional fire nation regalia, looking much the way he did a year ago if only a little slimmer. He strolled up to the young men, looking over the egg's shell closely. It was covered in tiny bumps, and very thick, unlike any other egg he encountered in the wide world. "This is not an ordinary gift."  
Aang nodded, offering Iroh a welcoming grin. "No..especially since people think dragon's are no more."  
Iroh lay a hand on the rough shell, feeling its heft, and the life that stirred inside. Concern grew across his face, "It is very cold. Zuko, if you intend for this dragon to live you must put the egg on fire!"  
Zuko blinked, looking from Iroh to the egg in his hands. "Wah? On fire?"  
"Dragons are creatures of fire, it burns hot within them and so it does with their eggs. This one has been cold for too long. Set it on fire!" Iroh pleaded urgently, even using oil from a nearby lamp to cover the egg. "A gentle fire, it should burn long but not darken the shell."  
Zuko didn't question further, as Iroh knew much more then he did, and what he said did sound reasonable. He gathered heat in his hands, tiny flames sparking outward and transfering to the outer shell. The egg now glowed with a soft orange fire, like another shell of it's own.  
Iroh felt the shell again, his own low fire protecting him from Zuko's flames, and nodded approvingly. "Sense it, Zuko? The life inside... it stirs when it is warm. Long ago, when dragons graced our skies, a group of sages learned their ways and recorded them on scrolls. Those scrolls are still in your father's libraries. You would do well to read them before this creature comes into this world."  
"I will." Zuko watched the egg, thinking he did feel something through his fingertips. "I do feel it...it feels...happy."  
"Dragons bond for life. If it accepts you, you will have a companion as faithful as Appa is to Aang." Iroh smiled warmly, very glad Zuko had been trusted with such an amazing gift.  
Zuko couldn't help but smile at the thought of another close friend, even in animal form. 'I'll do my best for you.' "Thank you, Aang. For bringing it." Aang nodded, lookingh forward to seeing it once it hatched. Maybe if he was lucky, he'd be there for that, too. "I have to met up with the others now, they should be sailing back with that ship right about...oh." The avatar puased, remembering why that ship sailed out in the first place. "Which reminds me...Those soldiers that Sokka, Suki and Toph escorted...didn't make it."  
Zuko couldn't help but smile at the thought of another close friend, even in animal form. 'I'll do my best for you.' "Thank you, Aang. For bringing it." Aang nodded, lookingh forward to seeing it once it hatched. Maybe if he was lucky, he'd be there for that, too. "I have to met up with the others now, they should be sailing back with that ship right about...oh."  
The avatar puased, remembering why that ship sailed out in the first place. "Which reminds me...Those soldiers that Sokka, Suki and Toph escorted...didn't make it."  
"Did they escape?" Iroh folded his hands again, slightly pensive about the soldiers' fates.  
Aang chewed his lip, seeing Zuko wasn't happy about the news either, but the firelord didn't seem to be blaming him or his other friends. "Some of them. The rest were killed, by a third party that found them in the forest."  
"Killed? Earthbenders? I expected many things but nothing like that!" Iroh glanced to Zuko, knowing they would need to put word out for other soldiers away from the homeland.  
"Ah, yeah. Earthbenders." Somehow, he couldn't bring himself to admit the truth, feeling ashamed as if he were the one to spill blood. Zuko nodded, still holding the prized egg. "Right. We'll take care of it. Thanks for letting me know." Aang gave a farewell bow, heading off now that his delivery was complete.  
Iroh sensed something was off about Aang's response, but more pressing matters were at hand. "Come, lets find those scrolls and see how to make a proper nest box."

~~~~~~~~~~

Aang didn't have to go far after leaving the palace, seeing the transport ship in the capital's water, wandering around for a place to dock. Appa landed on a stretch of open deck, announcing his arrival with an echoing roar.  
"Appa!" Sokka cheered as he threw a bucket of ruined food overboard, Momo reaching for morsels but failing to catch any. "We wondered when you two would show up!"  
"Sorry it took so long." Aang slid down Appa's tail, greeting Sokka and looking around. "Where's Katara?"  
Sokka motioned to the deck bulkhead, leading inside the ship. Katara spent the last hour in the sleeping quarters, sitting on Aang's mat and holding the note he left. "She worried about you." Sokka's attitude changed to that of caring brother, "Do you know what it does to her when you leave?"  
Aang's cheery demeanor slowly morphed, a frown forming on his face. "But...I promised i'd return, and I did!"  
"Mom promised everything would be okay... she never came back." Sokka commented sadly before he went back inside the ship. He wondered if Aang would keep leaving if he knew what it did to Katara every time he vanished.  
Aang staggered back, the consquences of his actions hitting him like a knife to the heart. At once he started running, brushing past Sokka like a gust of wind, not stopping until he reached Katara. "Katara..."  
The waterbender suddenly looked up when Aang's voice filled her ears. Her sadness washed away, replaced by joy and relief, and she nearly leaped forward to embrace him. "Aang, you're back!"  
Aang held her tightly, rubbing her back with a palm. "Yeah...I'm sorry...if I upset you. I never wanted that."  
"I was so worried when you weren't there. Nobody knew if you would come back or when and after a few days I thought something happened." Katara squeezed him tightly before letting go, any sign of grief or sadness washed from her face. "Did you find what you were looking for?"  
"Ah...no, not really." What he had been looking for was another clue on the great spirit's whereabouts, thinking the two dragons were the best ones to ask, as they were Agni's children as well. But they didn't know, and he was back to square one. "But I found something else that was great!"  
"Oh, well that's good I guess. What did you find?" Katara stuffed Aang's note into a pocket, then she busied herself with rolling up the sleeping mats. She hoped they could leave the ship soon.  
"A dragon egg." Aang helped her with tidying up, as if he needed to keep on her good side. "I left it with Zuko, and he set it on fire."  
Katara stopped, looking over her shoulder to the airbender. "You found a dragon's egg and Zuko set it on fire?!"  
"Yep." Aang sounded cheerful, as if he found nothing wrong with it. "I wonder what the hatchling will look like..."  
"...Aang! Zuko set it on fire! Shouldn't you go stop him?!"  
Aang stopped to blink at Katara, then realized how odd it seemed to her. "It's ok, Katara. At least I think it is. Iroh said dragons need fire, and since neither I or Zuko know anything about it...we followed his advice."  
"Oh... it must be okay if he said so. For a moment I thought Zuko was trying to kill it." Within minutes two two finished cleaning and Momo rejoined Aang, hanging on his shoulder with a fluffy tail wrapped around the airbender's neck as if it were jewelry. "Well, time to go! Since you are here with Appa I guess we don't need to wait until port."  
"Yep. Which is good, becuase docking would take another few days. I saw that the fleet is starting to go the back of the main island." Aang shook his head, thinking it was kind of funny that the fire navy was now tripping over itself. He led the way upstairs, where Suki and Toph already sat themselves in the saddle.  
"I think Zuko will need to build a bigger port." Katara followed, carrying the sleeping mats and the rest of their supplies. Soon they were all piled on Appa's saddle, ready to leave the ship and its confused crew behind.  
Once Sokka joined them the bison once again elevated himself to the sky. Aang sat on the animal's head, rubbing it while they flew. "So...immediate business is taken care of...where do all of you want to go next?"  
Sokka and Katara exchanged glances, having shared the same desire since the war ended. He scooted closer to Aang, careful not to fall off. "Katara and I were talking about it, and we'd like to go back to the southern water tribe. To check on home and make sure everything is okay. Its been over a year since we last saw grandma, too." He looked a little homesick, wishing he could lay eyes on the cold white landscape of the deep south.  
"Sure!" Aang flexed the reigns, guiding Appa to the south. "It'll be nice to see the kids again, we really had fun!" Memories of that brief but happy time flashed in his head. "Ah...that is...if I can. I remember you banished me from your village."  
"Er, that quick?! I mean..." Sokka looked back at Toph and Suki and wondered if they would mind the sudden change in weather. He supposed they could stop at a city along the way and get warmer clothing... "I'm sorry, Aang, back then I was trying to protect what was left of our village. That fire navy ship brought back a lot of very bad memories."  
"Yeah, yeah, so I'm unbanished, right?" He looked up at Sokka with a grin, having no hard feelings, but somehow feeling the need to have Sokka's offical blessing to step foot back in the south pole.  
Sokka grinned and suddenly leaped on Aang, giving the airbender a hairless noogie. "You're unbanished, little buddy."  
Aang laughed out, twisting around to escape Sokka's gesture and airbend his wolftail into a frazzled mess. "We all have to go penguin sledding!"  
Sokka chuckled and turned to look at the rest of their saddle mates. "Katara, we're going home! We're going to see Gran Gran and Master Paku and Dad!" Katara's face lit up, "Are we really?!"  
Toph shifted her position, becoming pensive from all this talk of family, and the siblings expolsion of joy made her stomach sink. "Actually, can I make a request?"  
"Don't worry, Toph, we'll find some wool boots and line them with earth so you can see without freezing your toes!"  
Toph her head. "No, I don't want boots. I want to be dropped off at the Earthen coast."  
"The earth kingdom?" Katara questioned, "You aren't going to look for... you know who, are you?"  
"Toph... do you think they understand, now?" Katara felt for the young earthbender, remembering how her father, even after seeing how amazing she was, still believed Toph was fragile and weak. He even paid to have mercenaries drag her home against her will!  
"I don't know...but I have to see them anyway." Suki laid a hand on the earthbender's shoulder. "But you can't go-" "Go alone? I'm not traveling with a bunch of angry fire heads this time. It will actually be easier to go by myself...I can travel underground without worrying about anyone else."  
"Toph is right, she can travel without being noticed by anyone except mole rats and earthworms. She can take care of herself." Katara nudged Toph's shoulder, "She's done it before."  
Aang adjusted the direction yet again, thinking he would miss Toph, even as temporily as this arrangment was. They already spilt up recently. "Allright, Toph goes to the Earth kingdom, we go to the south pole. Everybody's happy."  
Katara hugged Toph, even though the girl wasn't used to such contact, "We'll miss you. Take care, okay?"  
Toph relucantly returned the embrace, giving Katara a smile. "Of course. I'll miss you all too."  
"Alright Appa, if you can make it to the earth kingdom and the south pole in less than two weeks I'll give you a big pile of sea prunes and tundra melons!" Sokka threw his hands in the air, as if the treats were a grand prize.


End file.
